<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>discrete by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068127">discrete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Sexting, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Sylvain unknowingly sext each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>discrete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sylvain and Felix are still irl friends. They are both closeted or not out.<br/>Both have Grindr.<br/>Sylvain has a profile like this:<br/>(No profile pic)<br/>Username: “ ⬆️🍑👅🍆💦 👀 4 fun”<br/>Bio: “no face pic, easy going guy just looking for fun”<br/>Felix’s profile looks like this:<br/>(A picture of his abs)<br/>Username: (none)<br/>Bio: “discrete” </p>
<p>full prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=658652</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[15:06] well hello there ;))</p>
<p>[15:07] no name? wanna share mine?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[17:43] pics</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[17:46] isn’t my charm enough for you? Must everything be about my appearance?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[17:47] jfc pics or you aren’t worth my time</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[17:49] anything for you babe ;))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[17:49] I like a little scolding &gt;:]</p>
<p>[17:50] old nudes but I can take new ones for u</p>
<p>[17:51] show me your abs again I like it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[17:53] you’re hot</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[17:53] take new ones show your ass</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[image]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[17:55] am I worthy of your time now ;)))</p>
<p>[17:56] ur not so bad yourself. Id kill to get my tongue on you, gorgeous</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[17:59] I want to fuck you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:01] I’d let you babe, and anything else you want</p>
<p>[18:02] you touching yourself rn?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:03] getting there. you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:05] impossible not to ;) show me that dick?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[image]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:09] real nice buddy, I mean reeeeeal nice you look so good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:13] thanks</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:13] pics</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:18] hows that babe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[image]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[image]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:21] good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:23] god I’m so into you</p>
<p>[18:24] you’re all i've ever needed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[image]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:26] you’re so good to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:27] finger yourself</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:29] are you gonna come like that</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:30] for me?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:31] I told you, I’ll do anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[18:33] then come</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:36] and show me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[image]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:39] that was so nice</p>
<p>[18:40] like it babe?</p>
<p>[18:46] taking your time ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[18:57] I’m all for it if you wanna do it again sometime ;)) not gonna forget your abs anytime soon</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updates every week or year</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>